


Switching Sides

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Stenbrough, Switching, little fluffy mainly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Bill has always topped in the relationship, and Stan loves Bill being inside of him so he's never questioned it. Then one day Stan tries to surprise Bill by showing up to his dorm for a cuddle session only to find Bill with a toy up his ass, this is what happens next...





	Switching Sides

Stan pulled his keyring out of his messenger bag and easily found the key to his boyfriend’s dorm, the key that Bill had given him the first week of classes just in case Stan needed to get away from his roommate, who also happened to be their best friend, Richie.

 

He wasn’t trying to escape Richie today though, not at all. Stan had gotten out of his biology lab early, and had decided to pay Bill a surprise visit. Bill liked to take a nap before he headed out to his baseball training, and Stan figured that they could nap together. Boyfriend cuddles were the best.

 

Stan pushed his key into the door, and unlocked it easily. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him in case Bill was already sleeping. He moved through the little living area swiftly, not focusing on the horrid mess that his boyfriend and roommates left. One of the many perks that Bill got from being a student athlete was living in the cushy athletics suites, with his own bedroom and a living area and kitchen that he shared with three other guys, who also happened to be their best friends; Eddie, Ben, and Mike. It was much nicer than the cramped room that Stan and Richie shared. Stan was seriously considering trying out for the baseball team so that he could room with them too, he had gone all state with Bill in high school but decided to focus on his academics rather than baseball, he missed it more than he cared to admit.

 

He heard some strange sounds coming from Bill’s room and his eyebrows furrowed. The sounds were muffled a bit and he couldn’t make out what they were, so without another thought he swung the door opened to see what it was and his jaw dropped open when he took in the sight in front of him…

 

Bill was on his knees on the bed, head buried in his pillow, and ass in the air but that wasn’t all. Bill was using his right hand to fuck an impressively sized rainbow dildo in and out of his hole. He was making little moans and whimpers from pleasure that were muffled even further by his pillow, and Stan could hear the squelch of lube as he pushed it in and out rapidly.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Stan half moaned half squeaked. Bill froze all of a sudden and shot upright on the bed, the motion causing the dildo to press further into him and brush his prostate. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, willing himself to calm down and hold in the moan. His eyes opened, worry deepening in them, and fixed them on Stan. His cheeks and chest were flushed a bright pink from both arousal and embarrassment, his hard cock fully on display between his legs.

 

“Stan! B-baby, I can e-explain.” Bill said cautiously, leaning forward and reaching out for Stan. Stan stood frozen in the doorway, hand still on the door knob. His eyes were fixed on Bill’s cock, he licked his lips slightly before lifted his eyes to meet Bill’s. A smirk crossed his face when he noticed how flustered his boyfriend was.

 

“Why yes, William. I do think you need to explain.” Stan said, sass laced deep in his voice. Bill’s eyes widened further at Stan’s tone, unsure what to make of it. “Explain, why you’re in here by yourself shoving a silicone cock up your ass, when you could just have mine.” He deadpanned, and Bill choked on his own spit.

 

“W-wh-what?” Bill sputtered out in shock. Those words had not just come out of Stan’s mouth. There was no way. Stan was a bottom, that’s what he wanted, and that is what Bill gave him. He had never expressed any interest in topping, that’s why Bill had to resort to using toys, trying to satiate that side of himself on his own. Stan was suddenly in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“You look so pretty like this. Fucked out of your mind, desperate for something to thrust inside of your wrecked hole. So so pretty.” Stan mused, running his fingers down Bill’s jaw. Bill gulped slightly, moaning out at Stan’s words, they made his cock ache even more. Suddenly he was aware that he still had the toy shoved up his ass. He wiggled slightly, trying to get the toy to slip out, Stan seemed to cue in immediately. “Hmmm, trying to get it out now are you? You’re not embarrassed are you, Billy?”

 

“Mmmmm, f-fuck, Stan. P-please.” Bill begged, he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for at that moment, but he knew that he wanted Stan’s cock inside of him, he wants to cum from the feeling of Stan stretching him open.

 

“Please, what?” Stan asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, teasing Bill was one of his favorite pastimes. Now was no exception to the joy he pulled from doing it. “You want me to leave, to let you fuck yourself with your cheap imitation?” Stan asked, stepping back, putting on a show of being willing to leave.

 

“NO!” Bill squawked. Stan blinked at him a few times, waiting for Bill to actually speak up and tell him what he wanted, what he needed, like the Losers’ fearless leader failed so often to do. Bill huffed a little, upset that Stan was going to make him actually talk through this, he hated the teasing. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “I w-want your c-cock in me.” He said, and Stan’s eyes lit up, a genuine smile crossing his face.

 

“Well then, Baby. That’s all you had to say. Lay back, Sweetheart. I want to see that pretty face of yours while I fuck your brains out.” Stan instructed, and Bill let out a long moan as he scrambled to comply, he flung himself back on the bed and let out a small cry when the toy jabbed into him uncomfortably. Stan patted his thigh in a comforting motion. “Shhhh, it’s okay, I’ll take it out okay?”

 

“P=please.” Bill whined, lifting his legs up to his chest, leaving his stuffed hole on full display. Stan pulled his shirt off over his head folding it nicely before setting it on Bill’s dresser, his pants following suit. He stood at the end of Bill’s bed in his grey boxer briefs, cock hard and straining against the material. Bill flushed hotter looking at him and then whined again. “F-fuck, Stan, you’re s-so fucking hot. F-fuck meeeeeee.”

 

“Patience, Baby. We need to take care of something first.” Stan murmured, eyes darting down to the bright object. He climbed onto Bill’s bed, sitting back on his heels as he took the base of the dildo in his hand. He pulled the toy out as gently as he could, Bill still hissed at the loss of being full, whining at the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing once it was empty. Stan held the rainbow dildo up in front of his face, gawking slightly at how obscene it was. Bill covered his face with his hands, bracing himself for whatever shame he would endure with Stan’s teasing. “This is impressive, Billy. But I think that you and I both know that I can do you better, don’t we?”

 

“Yes, f-fuck, yes.” Bill agreed, starting to get impatient from all of the build up, he had been so close to cumming when Stan had walked in, and he wanted it bad, wanted it more than anything. Stan tossed the dildo to the side, letting it fall off of the bed, and picked up the tube of lube that Bill had left discarded on the comforter.

 

“Condom?” He asked, standing up from the bed to peel his boxer briefs off of his body, he sighed in pleasure when the cool air hit the heated flesh of his cock, he stroked himself a few times. Revelling in how hard he was, and how excited he was to be able to fuck Bill open on his cock, to hit him hard and deep and make him fall apart just like Bill always did to him. Stan loved the way that Bill felt buried deep inside of him, fucking him to completion over and over again, so he never questioned it before. He had always accepted that Bill was just a top, but he had always wondered, and now he got the chance to experience it.

 

“No. I w-want to f-feel you. Want y-you to cum i-inside of m-me.” Bill let out, cheeks flushing once again. Stan crawled back on the bed, in between Bill’s legs, and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. Bill wrapped an arm around Stan’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. Stan swiped his tongue across Bill’s lower lip, asking for permission, and Bill moaned, opening his mouth to him in. They pulled away from the kiss a few moments later, trying to catch their breaths. “N-now, Stan. Please.”

 

Stan nodded, and pulled back to grab the tube again, he poured a generous amount in his hand, using it to slick up his cock. Bill was still nice and stretched out from the dildo, so when Stan was satisfied with how slick he was, he moved back between Bill’s legs, dropping his hips, and lining up his cock with Bill’s hole.

 

“You ready, Bill?” Stan asked softly, and Bill nodded a nervous smile crossing his face. Stan pushed forward, his head barely breeching Bill’s hole. Bill bit out a moan at the feeling, and Stan began slowly began easing himself in. Bill’s mouth dropped open more and more with each inch, until Stan bottomed out. “Fuck, Baby. You feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Stan whispered into Bill’s neck.

 

“Mmmm, f-fuck me.” Bill muttered, wrapping his legs around Stan’s waist and digging his fingertips into his shoulders. Stan snapped his hips forward, fucking himself deeper into Bill before pulling out and repeating the action. Moving harder and faster with every thrust. Bill was falling apart underneath him, raking his nails down his back. “F-fu-fuck, Daddy. Fuck me h-harder.” He cried out, and something in Stan snapped, hearing Bill call him that, so desperate for his cock.

 

“You like that, Baby Boy? You like when Daddy fucks you with his big cock?” He questioned, something taking over him. It was obscene, and so unlike Stan in his everyday life, He liked being in control like always, but he liked even more having Bill give into him and show his vulnerability.

 

“Mhmm, s-so good, D-daddy.” Bill told him as pushed into him again. Stan shifted his hips slightly and pounded into Bill’s prostate on the next thrust. Bill cried out, “AHHHHHHH F-fuck!” He felt his whole body tighten up with pleasure. Stan sped up, nailing Bill’s spot every time. “Daddy, I c-can’t, I’m g-gonna cum.” Bill cried out one last time.

 

“Go ahead, Bill. Cum for me.” Stan whispered in his ear, and that was all it took. His cock laid untouched, but Bill was cumming in between them in thick spurts. Stan kept thrusting chasing his own release, Bill clenched down around him, and that was it. Stan thrusted in one last time and came deep inside of Bill. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, Bill. You did so good for me baby.” Stan praised, as Bill buried his face in his neck.

 

Stan pulled out a moment later, and wrapped Bill in his arms, ignoring the mess of cum that they had made. That could be dealt with after they cuddled. He had to make sure that Bill was okay. He pressed a kiss to Bill’s forehead, making him let out a soft giggle.

 

“Thank y-you, Stan. That w-was amazing.” Bill said sweetly, smiling up at Stan, before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“You were amazing. Thank you for letting me in like that.” Stan returned, he brushed Bill’s messy bangs out of his face, looking deep into his blue eyes. “I love you, Bill Denbrough. I hope you know that.”

 

“I d-do.” Bill said, another small giggle escaping past his lips. “I l=love you t-too, Stanley Uris.” They laid together for a few more moments before Stan’s thoughts started going a little wild about all of the bodily secretions on and inside of Bill.

 

He gave Bill one last kiss before pulling away to grab a towel from Bill’s shelf. He ducked into the bathroom the wet the cloth and then returned to help Bill clean up a bit. Bill smiled up lazily up at him.

 

“What’s the look for, Bill? You look almost mischievous...like Richie does when he has a new dirty joke.” Stan asked, tossing the washcloth in the direction of Bill’s hamper.

 

“J-just thinking. I l-like being inside of y-you still, but I w-wouldn’t mind d-doing it like t-this sometimes. I r-really really wouldn’t.” He confessed, and it was Stan’s turn to let out a little laugh. Bill looked at him a bit confused, but Stan jumped in before he could get the wrong idea.

 

“I will gladly take your cock or ass any day of the week, Big Bill. You just say the word.” Stan told him with a cheesy fake British accent and Bill nearly kicked him right off of the bed.

 

“B-beep beep, Stan!” Bill cried, and Stan looked at him with wide eyes. “If y-you ever do o-one of Richie’s v-voices in bed a-again you aren’t g-going to be g-getting my c-cock or ass f-for a long t-time!” He warned and Stan nodded.

 

“Never again. Got it!” Stan said, and dug his face back into Bill’s neck, melting a little when Bill pressed a kiss to the top of his curls. This was not a bad way to find out that they liked to switch in Stan’s book, not one bit.


End file.
